1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to disc handling apparatus, and particularly to a disc handling device for handling hard discs without damaging the recording surfaces thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Personal or microcomputers are increasingly employed in a variety of applications in the home, business, scientific, and educational environments. Such computers commonly store data on and receive data from disc storage media. In a number of applications, typically those requiring lesser amounts of data storage, flexible disc storage media are employed. However in many applications, particularly those involving the rapid storage and retrieval of great amounts of information, hard disc storage media are employed. Because of the data density and high speed nature of these storage media, surface configuration of the disc is critical. Typically the discs are fabricated with an aluminum core which is overlayed with a magnetic recording layer, such as ferric oxide, a magnetic nickel, or other magnetic materials. Unlike flexible discs, which are individually protected by an inner liner and an outer envelope, the hard discs remain unprotected during use, transfer and storage, except for the protection afforded by the housing of the disc drive. Because of the density of data encoded onto the hard disc, any minor imperfection in the surface can destroy great amounts of data. Such destruction can occur from contamination by the hands of individuals or objects contacting the surface.
Existing methods for handling the individual discs include the use of suction devices which physically attach to the disk recording surface, and manual transfer utilizing protective gloves. Neither of these methods are reliable. The suction methods require complicated apparatus, and mechanical contact with the disc surface, which often result in scratching of the disc. The gloves suffer from a tendency to collect and redistribute contaminants, and are additionally subject to operator errors.